Through the Fire and Flames
by YondaimeRiku24
Summary: The story of a girl, who had everything she could ever dream of. But the dream would never be a reality. Because it has all become fake. AxelXOC NamineXRoxas XionXRiku
1. Time Before the Light

**(A/N)**

_Suffocating. I'm afraid. What is going on? Whatever it is I'm dying. Inside, my body is separating from my soul. I feel weak, I feel unwholesome, I feel like someone is pulling me forward, and someone is pulling me back. I'm dead. I must be. There is no other explanation. But I don't feel dead. I feel almost alive for the first time. Water, I am lying in a pool of water. I'm freezing. Who am I? What is going on?_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is she okay?"

"She might have died in the process."

"Don't even say that!"

"Why should _she _come into the Organization, anyway?"

"Because she is a nobody."

"But I want to be the only girl in the organization!"

I open my eyes slowly and notice pairs of green eyes hovering over me. I don't speak, but I stare instead. "Ha! I told you she was alive, Vexen!" Yelled a man with red hair.

"Shit…" A blonde-haired women mumbled. "I could just get rid of her. Besides, what if she's a 'goodie-goodie'?"

"What if she is? It doesn't matter. She's a nobody. And we are committed to helping nobodies everywhere. Or are you not committed to the Organization, Larxene?" The red-haired man exclaimed.

Larxene, she must be the blonde one. She stood up suddenly. "I _am_ the Organization! You care so much about her, Axel, _you _take her under your wing!" She shouted at him.

Axel, he must be the red-haired man. "I can't, and you know it! I already have Roxas!" Axel shouted, clutching his chest.

Larxene laughed. "Roxas can hardly be called an apprentice! He is more like… a friend. And if I didn't know you better I would say you've gone soft…" She replied, hissing the last statement.

Axel growled. "Vexen… do you want me to take her in? Dammit… I don't even know her name…" He murmured, sounding pissed off.

Vexen smiled. "Why don't you just ask her?" He replied, looking at Larxene. Then they both started laughing.

Axel growled again. He leaned over me and smiled. "Hey, the name's Axel. I was wondering what your name was, because no one knows. So what is it?" He asked, giving me an award-winning smile.

I blushed and then felt like an idiot. I had no idea what my own name was. But then a random name popped into my head. It was the only evidence I had so I said it. "Daniela!" I shouted, looking at all three of them.

Larxene started laughing again. "This chick is even dumber than she looks!!!" She yelled.

"That must be her somebody name… but what is her nobody name?" Vexen asked, the most serious one in the room.

Axel looked at Vexen and then me. Then he sighed. "Hey, stand up," He ordered, standing up also.

I felt weak but not in front of all of them will I act frail. I stood up, wobbly knees. "Jeez. Weak legs…" Larxene mumbled, then she disappeared.

I gasped. Then a sudden dash of pain filled my legs and I had to crash over. So I hit the hard, white tile. "What-what just happened?" I asked.

Axel pushed Larxene, who was behind me. She had hit me in the back of the knees, as something she called, 'a joke'. I growled and stood up quickly. "That wasn't funny!" I yelled at her.

She smirked. "Get used to it honey, 'cause you're going to be here for a long time!" Larxene yelled, and pushed me flying into the back wall.

Vexen walked in seeing all the wreckage and frowned. "I leave you three alone for a minute and you wreck one of the walls?" He shook his head in a disappointed fashion. "Goodness. Anyway, I found out her name."

"Her name?" Axel shouted, eager to find out.

"HER NAME?!" Larxene yelled angrily.

"My… name?"

"Yes… Xanedlai."

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**(A/N)**

**HA I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU WAIT UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER TO SEE WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT!!!!! WHAT IS HER REAL NAME??? WHAT ARE THEY GOING TO DO WITH HER??? IS SHE DREAMING??? OR IS THIS REALITY???**

"X-Xaneldai?" I repeated.

Larxene laughed again, louder this time. "It sounds like you just threw together a bunch of letters you found in the dumpster!"

Axel glared at her and turned his head towards me. "So, do you remember your true name?" He asked, recalling me saying Daniela.

I was taken back for a moment, but caught myself. "Eh… no I don't…" I answered, somewhat ashamed.

Axel came inches from my face, causing me to blush as red as his hair. Larxene laughed and I blushed redder. "Isn't she the flusterant one?" She said.

"Don't think she introduced herself. That's Larxene, number 12 in Organization…14?" Axel questioned.

Just then, someone with silvery, white hair burst through the door. Vexen looked up and knelt, followed by Larxene. Axel gasped and then followed suit.

I looked around confused, not sure to bow or stare. "Superior, I thought you were running the World that Never Was…" Vexen mumbled.

"I was… until I found out about our beautiful, new member. She is quite stunning," He said, stroking my cheek. "Such soft skin, and what lovely hair." My eyes narrowed as he ran his fingers through my hair. "Hm… interesting amethyst eyes you have. They remind me of myself."

Axel stood up. "Okay, so why are you really here?" He asked, small concern showing. I wonder why he cares for me so much, I'm not cute at all, so maybe he really _does want to be my friend._

"_You know how the initiation stands, Axel. She must be introduced to everyone at a ceremony. Just as a girl named Xion did…" He muttered._

_Obviously, Xemnas hit Axel where it hurts, because whoever Xion is, she's important to Axel. He looks like he could jump up and punch Xemnas in the face. "Ini…tiation?" I asked, trying to break the awkward silence. _

_Larxene stretched her arms above her head. "Well… as interesting as this is, I promised Marluxia a date with some soda. So, seeya!" she said, waving seductively._

_As she walked away, Axel gave her a look of lust. I wish one day, some guy would look at me like that, although, Larxene is beautiful. He turned his attention back towards me, I was hoping for a look of friendship but his face was as hard as stone. He turned to the superior with the same glare and offered, "I will escort her to the briefing room."_

_I smiled as innocently as possible. _


	2. Ride Towards the Fight

**~*Chapter 2: Ride Towards the Fight*~**

***

Dragging. He was dragging me down the hallway. I can walk… god… Wow… hallways… look at these hallways… VERY long hallways. I feel like I'm in an insane asylum. Perhaps… I am. All of the walls are white, but it is lovely. They have beautiful white designs on them. My mind keeps wandering back to the way Axel looked at Larxene… I don't know why it annoys me so much… It's not like I like him, is it? No, of course not. I wonder who Xion is…? She was obviously important to Axel. A family member? An ex-girlfriend? I wonder if… if maybe she…

…died?

***

Axel stopped in front of a large white door, but they were all white. This door was huge, though. Absolutely humungous. He stared at me blankly, and I got lost in his eyes. What am I saying? I don't like him… he just has very attractive eyes. "This is the meeting room," He said.

I blushed immediately, and turned around. What else was I supposed to do? He then raised an eyebrow at me and shook his head as I slowly turned to face him again. "The meeting room?" I questioned.

He nodded as I walked towards the door, tracing the design on the door with my finger. He chuckled and I immediately stopped and turned towards him. "What is it?" I asked, a slow smile creeping upon my face.

He shrugged, his laughter slowly fading. Then he turned away from me, as if getting lost in a dream. "Should I… go in?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Hm?" He asked, as if awakening from another world. I cleared my throat and repeated, "Should I go in?"

"No, not yet. Let me go in and "warm them up" for you," He said, smiling then winking.

I blinked twice and blushed. "Matte ne," {See you later} He said, walking past me and slowly opening the door.

My pulse got faster… incredibly faster. My face also felt hot. I shook my head. _Gosh why is his hair so red? It's incredibly ugly and distracting! And-and… and his eyes are so bright… and absolutely beautifu--_

My thoughts were cut off by the doors opening slowly, revealing a floor engraved with a heart, a cross going through it. Axel was leaning against the inside, staring at me. When it comes to Axel, I have learned, you must keep your cool. So I stared back at him, uninterested. Then he smiled at me and nodded.

I took this gesture as my cue to walk inside. I slowly crossed the floor, my shoes clicking against the tile. I twirled my head around the room, taking in each Organization figure. Then something inside me stopped… and my eyes widened.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, today is a day to be celebrated. A new member has joined us… She is the 14th__…"_

My lungs tightened. A girl passed directly through me and stood in the center, her hood was up, and all eyes were on her. _What's going on…? I thought this was my initiation! _

I fell on the floor, yet no one was helping me, gripping my chest. _A drum… there is a drum inside me…_ I couldn't take it… the burden… the pain… so I screamed. The girl faded away, and all eyes were back on me, though I couldn't see it… because there was water streaming from my eyes. The superior stood from his high seat and descended slowly towards me.

I stood shakily, still gripping my chest as he approached me. He wrapped his fingers around my chin and lifted my head up. Slowly, he covered my hand with his own and he gasped. "Why… is your heart still beating?" He said.

Everyone froze. Everything froze. All eyes bore into me. I saw everyone slowly descend from their chairs and Axel rushed towards me saying something. All sound faded to a bass sound.

Axel grabbed my shoulders and turned me to face him, and started to shake me back and forth. "Axel…" I muttered, falling into his chest.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**(A/N) Yeah, I bet that part confused the crap out of you! XD Don't worry, it'll all become clear in the next few chapters. Please read on! ^-^**


	3. Far Beyond the Moonlight

**~*Chapter 3: Far beyond the sundown, Far beyond the moonlight~***

***

"_Hello…? Can you hear me, Xanedlai?" _

My eyes slowly opened. "What is it…?" I asked.

Slowly I sat up and observed my surroundings…

… there was no one in there with me.

I swung my feet over the side of the bed and onto the floor. My fingers ran through my brown hair and behind my ear. The wind tossed the silky white curtains around the window and back down to rest. "Who am I…?" I asked myself, feeling a strange sense of sadness rise into my face.

"_So they have replaced me with you?" _

I snapped out of my trance and looked around the room. "Who are you?! Where… are you?" I asked the atmosphere.

"_I'm a nobody. Just as you are. I'm the true fourteenth member."_

I felt a sudden dash of pain surf through me as I recalled the voice I heard in the meeting room. "Are you…" I stopped, swallowed all hesitations and cried out, "…Xion?"

A laugh answered me. _"Yes, I am Xion. The 'fourteenth' member. Although they are all trying to get rid of me from their memories and the memories of Sora."_

I stopped. "Sora…?" I asked her.

"_Yep. Sora. Roxas… R-Roxa-Roxas…" _

"Roxas…? I've heard that name before… the superio--" A vase knocked over and spilt water all over the floor.

"_Do NOT mention his name… Do NOT say superior around me… please…"_

"Xion…" I said. Nothing answered. "Xion?" Nothing. "Xion!" Still nothing. I looked down sadly. "Please… will someone stay with me…?" I pleaded silently.

Axel ran slammed the door open and stood awestruck in the doorway. "Xion?!" He asked quickly. "Did you say Xion?!"

"A-Axel…" I said, stepping forward. "What is Xion to you…?"

Axel's eyes widened and he let go of the doorknob. "Xion…?" He stepped forward and his eyes searched my face. "What do you know about Xion?"

I gripped my chest. "I don't know anything about Xion. All I know is that…" Tears slowly streamed down my face.

Axel leaned down and ran his gloved hand underneath my eyes, wiping away the tears. "Ah… so you really are a special nobody."

I looked up at him. "Special?" I repeated. _I'm nothing special… only a girl that you wish wouldn't be here… you wish that Xion was…_

"Mm. Nobodies can not cry. They can not feel. But you are… you're crying. We can visually see the tears streaming down your face," He said.

"Nobody…" I murmured, looking down. "I don't want to be… a nobody…"

"None of us do, Xan-lai," He said.

Anger stormed up inside me. "Xan-lai… my name is Xanedlai…" I said, angrily.

He smiled, a beautiful er… UGLY smirk. "Ah… sorry, Xanedlai. May I call you Xana as a nickname? Your name is so hard to say anyway," He replied, chuckling.

I groaned and pushed him away. "Honestly… you think you're so charming," I said.

He ignored me and walked towards the window. "You have filled me with so many memories… I feel like I'm going to overflow. Look at me… who do you see?" He muttered.

I had the feeling that he wasn't talking to me. I slowly walked towards him and put my hands on his shoulders. "Everything will be… alright," I said, although I wasn't sure myself.

"Xana… you have much to learn about nobodies," He replied, looking down. "Ah!" He exclaimed, turning around to face me, a smile had returned to his face. "The reason I came in here is…" He pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket. "…you have your first mission tomorrow."

"F-first mission?!" I yelled, grabbing the piece of paper.

_Dear XIV,_

_Your initiation did not go as well as planned, and we are very sorry. So instead, we will allow you a boost mission. A boost mission is another word for your 'first mission. Your first mission is quite simple; go to Twilight Town and find a girl named Namine. Once you find her, force her to take you to Sora. Kill Sora. Then kill Namine. It's simple._

_Good Luck,_

_Xemnas I Superior_

"Kill… Namine and Sora?"

***

Meanwhile in the meeting room, Saix and Xemnas were reading.

"Do you think she'll do it, Xemnas?" Saix said, shutting his book.

"That is what this mission is about. If she succeeds, it means we can use her to do anything. If she fails… all the better."

***

Axel ruffled my hair. "Good luck, youngling," He said, seductively.

I blushed, still holding the piece of paper. "Don't call me youngling…" I muttered, looking away.

He laughed, a full, happy laugh. "Alright, alright. Neh, after you're done with this, you should come to see me and Roxas on the Station Tower. REAL nice view up there," he said.

I blushed. _Axel really is trying to make friends with me… I can't believe he's inviting me to meet his other friends! I have to finish this mission quickly so that I can meet Roxas!_

"Right! I'm ready, Axel!" I yelled, determined.

He smiled at me and flashed a thumbs-up. "Go get 'em, tiger!" He exclaimed, winking.

And with that, I left Axel behind and ran off into the distance.

**(A/N) Down there is Axel talking after she left. **

"Poor girl… she'll never understand what they're doin' to her. Such a waste, she's a real nice girl. And I really would want her to meet Roxas. She'll never make it back up. Cya… Xanedlai."

____________________________________________________________________________________________

**(A/N) Did that clear up anything at all? Well, the beginning was, but the ending part was supposed to deepen the plotline. I hope it did! X3 Be excited for the next chapter, it'll be good!!!!!**


	4. Flames of Death's Eternal Reign

~*Chapter 4*~ In Flames of Death's Eternal Reign

_**I'm so happy… so, so happy! I can't believe I'm going to meet Roxas! But still… that voice sounded really hesitant to say that name… and Axel is… he's so…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Ugh! Why do I keep thinking about him?! Why… why DO I keep thinking about him like this? "Like this"… what do I mean by that…? God… sometimes I think that someone else is interfering with my thoughts…**_

_*******_

**(A/N) WARNING! This chapter contains hinting at RoxasXNamine. So skip over it if you don't support that couple, mkay? Because for me, it is VERY hard to keep that out of here… Ahahaha. ^^;;**

*******

"Namine!" Roxas yelled, running into her room.

Namine immediately stood up, dropping her sketchbook and crayons onto the white tile floor. "R-Roxas? What are you doing here?" She asked, bending down to collect her things.

He blushed and smiled awkwardly. "Ah, well I…" He placed his palm on the back of his neck, "Sorry, am I disturbing you, Namine?" 

She looked up, shocked. "Oh no, Roxas! I was just not expecting you…" she giggled, "You scared me, that's all."

He blushed redder. "Oh, is that it? Ahahaha…" He regained composure and looked at the floor. "Hey, let me get that for you," He said, kneeling down next to her.

"No, that's alright, Roxas. I've got it anyway," She exclaimed, collecting all her things and standing up.

Roxas followed suit. "So… why are you here, anyway?" She asked.

He blushed again. "Oh well I… hey, do I need an excuse to see you?" He asked, smiling.

This time, it was Namine's turn to blush. "A-ah-ah… I-I-I suppose not…" She stuttered.

***

I looked up at the mansion. "Holy… how can a little girl and boy take care of this entire mansion themselves?" I asked myself, curiously.

I slid the large iron gate open and proceeded down the stone steps, with no intention of entering stealthily. The lock was easy to pick, of course. As the door opened, I prayed that there was no alarm system in wire currently. Luckily, there wasn't. "Ah… so they can't," I answered to myself, taking in the stone and rubble spread out in the foyer.

_Why would the superior send me here? It looks like no one has been here in years… and besides… a girl and a boy would be found if they lived here, right? Hm… a girl and a boy. Were they in love? I want to be in love too… _

"_You already are."_

"Eh?!" I shrieked, looking around. "Who-who's there?"

***

Namine shivered. "Someone's here…" She muttered.

"'Someone'?" Roxas questioned, turning around. "Stay here, Namine. I'll be right back after checking things out outside."

***

The voice didn't answer. "I'm not… in love… am I?" I looked down, sadly. "No, that's impossible. Axel said that nobodies can't fall in love. Although… he almost sounded like he was in love with Xion and --" 

"Hey!"

I looked up to see a boy with spiky dirty blonde hair. "Eh?" I asked, tilting my head.

"Who are you? What're you doing here?" He demanded, a key blade appearing in his hand.

I gasped. "Are you… Sora?" I asked.

He stopped. "Sora….?" He repeated, dumbfounded.

_He's so young… I'm not going to be able to do this… no… I'm going to fail I know it… I don't have the willpower to kill a little boy… I… can't…_

I shut my eyes tightly. "Can you die, please?"

He stared at me. "Huh…?" He asked.

_What am I doing?! I can't ask him to die! Oh great, now he's suspicious of me! It's over! Mission abort! It's over! _

"You're a scatterbrain, aren't you? You seem like you have no idea what you're doing… and you don't seem like a credible threat. And also, you're wearing the same cloak as Axel. You don't seem like a bad person to me," He said, smiling, his key blade disappearing.

I blushed. _Oh shoot… now he trusts me? He must be an idiot to trust me after I asked him to die…_

"Roxas? Are you alright?" Asked a beautiful, feminine voice.

Roxas turned towards a white door that almost mocked the Organization door. "It's okay, Namine. You can come out," he confirmed.

_Oh shit…_

A lovely blonde girl slowly stepped out of the door, clutching a sketchbook to her chest. "You're Xanedlai?" She asked, tilting her head.

_Oh fuck…_

I smiled and blushed awkwardly. "Ah… y-yeah…! H-how did you know?" I asked, trying to sound casual. _How the hell am I going to do this?! I can't kill that girl! _

"Do you have business here, Xanedlai?" She asked, flashing a bright smile.

I blushed more. "Ah… y-yea-- no! No, not at all! I mean yeah, I do. I have to investigate something--"

_Leg it!!!_

And with that thought, I bolted out of there and began to breath frantically on the outside of the door. "Oh… my….. God…. I thought I was a goner. Well, I'm glad that I chose not to complete this mission because if I did I would never be able to live with myself and -- but wait a minute… if I can't do it, they'll just send someone else to do it… and they'd be merciless!"

**(A/N) When Xanedlai says "Sora" she's really talking about "Roxas" because she thinks Roxas is Sora, okay?**

A picture of Namine and Sora with their blood spread over a wall crept into my mind and I screamed. "Axel!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I blushed and covered my mouth. "Oh crap… no wait, I was kidding! Don't come!"

_Why did I yell HIS name? Of all people!!_

"Yes? Can I offer my… _services?_" A voice said seductively.

"A-Axel!" I yelled, blushing. "Y-you actually came…"

He smiled. "Yeah. I thought you might have been in trouble or something so I--"

I buried my face in his chest. "I couldn't do it…" I mumbled, "I was scared… and I… I was weak I… I… I just couldn't bear to do it to them… I'm going to be in so much trouble I just…" 

Then I started to sob, right in his shirt. He smiled down at me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "It's okay, Xana. You'll be okay. It'll be alright, I promise."

_I promise._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**(A/N) I finally got to the romance!!!!! ^-^ Well, somewhat. X3 It's better than nothing!!! I believe this is the start of something amaz-z-zing! So stay in tune to find out what happens to Xanedlai back at Castle Oblivion and to her budding romance!**


	5. Banished From a Time in a Fallen Land

**~*Chapter 5*~ Banished From a Time in a Fallen Land**

_***_

_I'm terrified. I feel like I have to cry, yet I feel like I can not. I can't… can I? That's what everyone keeps telling me, anyway. Why did Axel hold me like that? I was honestly thinking that he would shove me away and drag me off to Castle Oblivion to await a punishment…. But he stuck by me. He… HUGGED me…that was… probably the most amazing feeling I have ever had… to feel him so close to me… his beautiful smi-- GAH! I need to stop thinking about him like this! Axel and I are… let's see… "acquaintances". Eh… that's not very convincing is it? Are we… friends, then? If I ask him… I wonder what he'll say. Well, worth a shot._

_***_

Axel and I continued our long walk back to Castle Oblivion, since I still didn't have that 'instant teleportation' thing down. He was looking straight ahead while I continually snuck glances at his eyes. Finally, I took a deep breath, summoned all my courage and spoke casually, "Neh, Axel…"

He turned towards me for a moment then looked straight ahead again. "Yeah?" He answered.

"Um…" I blushed slightly and fiddled with my fingers. "How…" I hesitated for a moment to find the right words. "How do you think of me, Axel?"

Axel blushed slightly and looked at me dumbfounded. "_What_?" He asked awestruck.

_Shit… that was not supposed to come out that way! _I thought, turning beet red.

"U-Um I… n-no I wasn't imposing anyth-thing! I-I was just wondering how you thought of me! Y-you know as a friend… o-or as a co-worker o-or as an acquaintance… I-I just was wondering!" I slowly lowered my voice. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

He smiled at me, but didn't stop walking. "I think of you as a friend, Xion," He said, turning away.

I stopped short and my eyes widened. _He called me…. _Axel turned around a couple of feet in front of me. "You alright?" He asked.

I lowered my eyes. "You called me… Xion," I said bitterly.

He gasped. "Ah… I'm sorry. You caught me while I was lost in thought," He said, excusing himself.

_I was lost in thought too. At least I remembered your name._

"It's fine, it doesn't matter," I said, walking forward.

His eyes followed me as I stalked past him. "Hey, Xana, where're you going? We still have to--" As he reached out to touch my shoulder, I swatted away at him so suddenly it stung the back of my hand.

"Don't touch me," I stated, broad as day. "I hate you."

He placed his hand back on his side and looked at me sadly. "Alright, I won't touch you. Never again, I promise. And as for the hate, I can't say I can return the feelings," He replied.

Immediately, I regretted my words. _No! Axel, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that! Please don't ignore me! P-please don't leave me! _Out of all that, only my face dropped. "A-Axel… I…" I forced out.

"Nah, don't talk to me if you don't want to. I ain't gonna force you. Besides, why would you want to talk to someone that you hate?" He said, smirking. "Besides, I still think of you as a friend. And if you were hoping for anything more, I'm terribly sorry, but I love Larxene."

_I… love Larxene? So he doesn't love Xion… and I got jealous for nothing… _

_I'm sorry… I don't love Larxene I just… _Axel thought to himself.

I ran. Right at that moment, I ran like hell. I dared not turn back until I was at the end of the stone path. I saw Axel snap his fingers and a black portal enveloped him, with that, I was alone.

"Axel… can you hear me…?" I whispered.

Nearby, a bird cawed. "A-Axel?" I whispered again, tears clouding my eyes.

"_How do you think of him?"_

I gasped. _Damn her… why is SHE here!?_

"_That's what you SHOULD be asking, anyway."_

"I don't care what you think. I hate you."

"_Well, well. Aren't we full of hate?"_

"Shut up!" I shouted.

"_So? Just wait a moment and think. 'How do I think of Axel?'."_

"How do I… think of Axel…?" I asked myself, quietly.

"I…" I hesitated. "I think I'm in l--" Something reached out and grabbed my arm. "N-Namine!" I shouted.

She pressed her fingers to my lips. "Sh…." She whispered, dragging me into the underbrush.

"Wh-what are you doing…?" I asked, awestruck.

"Axel came into the mansion earlier, and tried to kill me," She muttered, looking out onto the pathway, "He said that he had to do it for someone, and to 'please forgive him'."

Then she started to sob. "I-I didn't know who else to go to! R-Roxas had already left to play with his friends! I-I was scared!" She yelled, throwing herself into my arms.

"Roxas?" I asked. "He was with you…?"

Namine nodded. "Yes, that was the boy you saw," She said. "I-Is that why you were there earlier?"

My eyes widened nervously. "Were you the one that was supposed to kill me? Are you the one that Axel was trying to avenge?"

I started to cry again. "I couldn't do it, Namine… I'm so sorry…!" I apologized between sobs.

She pulled back and stared at me with those piercing blue eyes. "Don't end up like Xion. Please… do you remember your true self?" She asked.

"I…" I was stunned, so I looked down, my tears drying up. "I only know her name."

She smiled, a beautiful, lovely smile. "Well then, that's a start, isn't it?" She exclaimed, hoping to bring up the mood.

I nodded. "Y-yeah. Oh, what are you going to do? I know that after I go back… I'm just going to be punished and all but… but they'll just send someone else to kill you!"

Namine looked down. "I'll be okay, trust me. This mission was only to test you. They need me, and would not allow me to acquire casualties," She said.

I nodded slowly, not quite understanding. "Oh and…" She looked back at me and flashed a smile. "You shouldn't worry about others so much, just take care of yourself sometimes, okay?"

I smiled back at her, it was impossible not to. "Yeah, of course!" I replied as we both got out of the bushes.

"Well," She said as we stood awkwardly in the middle of the path. "I'm going to head back now, and you should do the same."

With that, she ran away back towards her prison. I tilted my head. "She's such a strange girl…" I muttered under my breath.

"Who are _you_?" A sudden voice asked.

I looked up and my heart leapt. There was a girl in front of me, who looked exactly like me, except for the clothes. My jaw held slightly ajar, her finger pointing at me.

"Why do you look just like me?" She asked, shakily.

Right then, I noticed that she was slightly faded and transparent. I also noticed that she was waiting for an answer I did not have. "I-I don't know…" I mumbled.

Then she disappeared into the western sunset in a bunch of miniscule squares. I just stared in awe. Then I attempted to make one of those teleports and transported myself back to Castle Oblivion.

***

"I see? So you failed to complete your mission. That's a mark against you," Marluxia said, marking something on a clipboard.

"Th-that's it? No punishment?" I asked, awestruck.

He shook his head, bored. "I have direct orders from the superior to not punish you," He replied, "He must have really taken a liking towards you." Then he walked away.

_There are so many weird things happening to me lately. How can it get any weirder?_

Axel walked up to me and hit me on my back. "You did good, kid," He said, all rancid feelings forgotten.

_It just did._

I stared at him for a moment, almost thinking this was a dream. "Are you… okay?" I asked, hesitantly.

He smiled obnoxiously. "As long as you don't hate me anymore, I'll be fine!" He exclaimed.

My entire face lit up at that statement and I threw my arms around his neck. "Thank you so much, Axel!" I shouted, snuggling my face to his cheek.

He blushed. "Yeah, yeah alright, alright. You don't need to make your gratitude a public attraction," He said, shoving me away.

I kisses both his cheeks, feeling extremely bubbly. Then I immediately blushed. I was only about an inch from his face, and his penetrating eyes began to make me melt. It also didn't help that I had my legs wrapped around him and his hands were wrapped around my sides. "U-u-u-u-u-um… so-sorry!" I squeaked, leaping off him.

"Don't apologize so much, okay? It kinda gets annoying after a while," He said. "Go get changed. I'm gonna wait here until you come back so we can see Roxas."

I smiled huge. "Okay!" ^-^ I skipped down the hallway and up the stairs and into my room.

*******

Larxene slowly approached Axel, who was still staring after Xanedlai. "She acts like an idiot around you. When you're not there, she's so quiet, and she kind of fades out from the rest of the world," Larxene said.

Axel formed a far-off smile. "Yeah, I guess she does," he replied.

"What's with that drunk look of yours?" She asked, angrily.

He turned towards Larxene and smirked. "Jealous, much?"

_Incredibly…_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**HAHA!!! In your face, Larxene! XD I never ended up getting to the part where she "meets" Roxas. Although she technically already has…. Oh well, anyway, this is much longer than how much I usually write. I just got so into it and didn't pay much attention… xD Well, keep reading on to find out what happens at the Station Tower!!!**


	6. There's a Burning in My Heart

**~*Chapter 6*~ There's A Burning in My Heart**

*******

_I hope there isn't something physically wrong with me. Well… there isn't. I don't think so anyway… but that girl I saw earlier… she looked… just like me… like… EXACTLY. And what is even stranger is that Namine said the Organization was "testing" me… why would they test me? Did I do something to betray them? And I haven't heard anything from Xion since I saw that girl that looked like me. And Axel… I feel something in my chest every time I'm near him.. Like a fire of some sort… a burning… a burning in my heart…_

_Everything went back to normal after that. Well… "normal". I met Roxas on the Station Tower that night, addressing him as "Roxas" and not "Sora". Axel seemed extremely happy when we were all together. I also tasted Sea Salt Ice Cream. It was amazing! You'd think that ice cream would only taste good if it was sweet, but no, salty is just the same! _

_But yet; there is a small distress inside me that won't go away. I'm afraid that I'm taking the place of Xion, and that's absolutely NOT what I want to do… but for now… I suppose I can grin and bear it._

_***_

Rain tapped gently on the window and trailed down the polished glass. I was sitting all alone on my brand new chair from the my wooden desk set that I got from killing a potential threat to the Organization. I don't like it, don't get me wrong. I don't find "thrill" in killing things as the Organization does… is there something wrong with me?

A knock suddenly echoed throughout the room. "Xana, you in there?" Axel called from outside the white door.

_Thank god! A potential and constructive way to rid myself of boredom! _I leaped up from the desk and threw open the door. "Hi Axel!" I exclaimed, smiling obnoxiously.

He gave me one of those infamous smirks. "Someone seems excited to see me…" He muttered.

I blushed and groaned. "Oh don't give yourself an ego, Axel," I mumbled.

He shrugged. "Don't bother lecturing me, I already got one," He said, smirking wider.

I leaned against the door frame, attempting a relaxed yet "cool" pose. "So what's up, Axel? A new mission?" I asked him, keeping my voice even.

"Yep, and you're going with me on this mission."

I choked on my own spit and fell forward. Axel gripped my shoulders to keep me from falling. "Whoa, relax there, Xana," He warned.

"A-A mission…? A-alone…? W-with you…?" I asked, awestruck.

He nodded. "Yep. Does that make you nervous?" He asked, smirking.

I shoved him in the shoulder. "Don't talk to me like I'm your pet, Axel. And no, I was not nervous just… taken by surprise," I lied.

He smiled. "Whatever. So… wanna go on the mission with me?"

The fact that it was another mission didn't scare me at all, no. I love missions as much as the next Organization member. It was just the fact that, Axel, the biggest flirt in the universe was going to be alone with me. ME. Sure, I've been on missions with Axel before, but Roxas was with us. It wasn't just us alone… and not traveling far…

"Yeah, I do," I smiled, "I really do."

He kind of looked at me weird, and I immensely blushed, sucking in my breath. "Okay then… get ready, and I'll meet you in an hour."

"Y-yeah… sure, Axel!" Then I slammed the door in his face.

I backed up against the door and slid down, clutching my hands to my chest. I felt sick… as if I was going to throw up. I couldn't resist the urge to open the window and jump out onto the roof. No, I wasn't running, just watching the rain up close and personal for once. My hair immediately stuck to my forehead and dripped the cool water along my coat. "Axel…"

The raindrop trailed down my neck.

"Axel…"

Then down my left shoulder.

"Axel…"

Then down my bicep and forearm.

"Axel…"

And it finally stopped in my hand.

"Axel." Then I crushed the raindrop.

***

We were walking next to each other, both looking the opposite way. Or, at least I was looking the other way. Axel was probably looking forward, all determined and cool. It was awkwardly silent and uncomfortable, but Axel finally broke the silence after about fifteen minutes. "…so…"

What a way to start conversation, Axel…

"So what?" I finally looked forward.

"I hate rain…" He muttered, ducking.

I snickered. "Why? Does it extinguish your 'Flames of Love'?" I exclaimed, holding in laughter.

He turned to me and gave a fake laugh. "Ha. Very funny, we're all laughing, queen of comedy."

I giggled slightly and held out my hand. "I love rain," I said.

He gave a half smile. "Why is that, princess of the rain forest?"

I turned to him and glared. "Enough with the names…"

He chuckled. "Sorry, it just seems so fitting."

I threw my umbrella into the bushes and spun around, staring up at the sky. "I have no idea… I just love it… it's so… beautiful…" I threw my arm to the left horizon. "I keep hearing a song in my head…" Then I threw my other arm to the right horizon. "It's a song about love… and nature…"

I clasped my hands together and turned around to face him.

"Here you are, daylight star, made out of miracles…"

Axel groaned. "You're going to start singing now…?" He complained.

"Perfection of your own, you alone… oh so incredible…"

I closed my eyes. "Each atom sings to me; set me free, from chains of the physical…"

Axel's eyes widened as golden particles of dust began falling around us, slowly replacing the raindrops. "X-Xana… stop, seriously…"

"Oh free me…" I threw my arms up at the sky and opened my eyes. "Oh free me…"

There was a long pause as the clouds gave forth to a long stream of light that engulfed my body, almost like a spotlight.

"Mirror mount, somewhere else; inside eternity…" I threw my left arm out towards Axel. "Where you on outstretched wings, sing within.. The Garden of Everything…"

My eyes began to glitter. "Where memories call to me; backward dreams… a phantom reality…"

"Call to me…" I slowly stepped down from my make-shift stage, reaching out my hand, and the light followed. "Call to me…"

I started running at Axel. "So. Here. We. Are…" I leaped up into Axel's arms and kissed him. _Lovers of… _He closed his eyes and surrendered to the kiss. _Lost dimensions… _He wrapped his arms around my lower back and pulled my closer. _Burning supernovas of all sound and sight… _I pulled back and looked up into his eyes, and he stared back at me. _Every touch a temptation… _I smiled big and then he smiled, letting out a breathy chuckle. _And for every sense a sensation…_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

**(A/N) Hurray for romance!!! I finally got to it! XD Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, it only took me like… FOREVER to write it. X3 Please forgive me! ^~^ Anyway, I'm finally back into this story I guess… should I keep writing? Tell me your thoughts in a review. Okay, cya next chapter!! ^-^**


	7. The Red Day is Dawning

**~*Chapter 7*~ The Red Day is Dawning**

***

_It was pretty awkward after the whole "kiss" thing… honestly, I have no idea what came over me. I just felt this weird… "adrenaline" run through me once I started singing that song. Then… it felt like someone else was taking over… OBVIOUSLY someone that wanted me to kiss Axel. So, technically I didn't kiss him. It wasn't consensual, it was rape. Okay, rape is taking it a bit too far, but just to be clear, I didn't kiss him. _

…

_Oh, who am I kidding?! I kissed Axel!!!_

_***_

My eyes slowly fluttered open from one of the best dreams I've had in a long time. I looked up and saw Axel in front of the fire with his arms crossed, leaning against the tree, sleeping. "Sleeping on the job?" I mumbled, crawling over to him.

He didn't hear me, obviously. Yet, what worries me is that, Axel still hasn't told me where we were going. I don't recognize where we are at all. I stood up and glanced around. "I'm just going to look around. Might be some cool stuff around here," I stated, standing up straight and smiling.

I pushed through the bushes and into the darkness. "Hello?" I asked the nothingness. "Is anyone here?" I looked around and saw nothing. "Hm… anyone… at all…?"

I leaned up against a tree, it was getting a little creepy how empty it was. It was eerie how quiet it was; not a sound from any animal. "He…llo…?" I whispered.

Then out of the darkness came a gloved hand, something like an Organization member would wear, and it covered my mouth. I screamed, but it only echoed inside the strong grip. "Sh…" A voice mumbled.

I started breathing heavily as I was dragged backwards and pinned on the ground by a sword of some sort. The hand was gone, so I shot up and tried to get the sword out of my coat, but it was almost like it was stuck. "A nobody?" The voice wasn't that young, but it was younger than me, infact, it was quite manly sounding. "Are you with the Organization?"

I gulped. What was I supposed to say? "Who… who are you…? This isn't funny!" I managed to squeak.

"Whoever said it was a joke?"

That shut me up. "Well… who… are you?!" I yelled, "I demand an answer!"

"You're a nobody. You can't demand anything."

Then the wind blew obnoxiously and threw leaves everywhere. A small sliver of light shone through a peek in the trees and reflected off silvery-blue hair. I blinked. "Y-you're… that boy…" I muttered.

"Hmph. And you're a nobody. So what are you doing here?" He said, tossing his hair.

I looked at the blindfold around his eyes. "Riku… right? The Organization says you're a real pest. That you eliminated four of our members single-handedly. You're much bigger now, of course," I said.

"And you don't look like anyone I've ever seen. So you must be one of those nobodies that don't have a somebody. Then there will be no problem in me eliminating you," He exclaimed blandly, pulling his sword off of my sleeve.

_Big mistake…_

I leaped up and pinned him against a tree. "Now; you better stop it! Or I'll…!" I squeaked. _I'll do what?! I don't even have any powers! _

Then he screamed in pain and his voice got higher. "S-Stop it…! Agh! S-Stop…!!" He was grabbing and tearing at my sleeve.

I stared at him dumbfounded. "What am I… doing…?" I asked like an idiot.

Then I looked closer and saw fragments passing out of his chest into my hand, although they looked more like pixels. His breath was coming out in exasperated cries of pain. I shrieked and pulled back, clutching my hand. _His heart it was… beating… but I… I stopped the beating… _

He fell to the ground, clutching his chest. "I-I'm sorry!" I screamed, digging my nails into my hand.

"You… you're…" Then he fell to the ground.

"No… no… please tell me I didn't--!" Then I heard that familiar beating and breathed a sigh. "Thank god…" I muttered.

Then there was a pang in my chest and I fell to my knees. "Wh-what the…?! A-ah…! Ow…!" I half-yelled, clutching my own chest.

PANG!

PANG!

PANG!

I fell over, and all of my bodily functions left me. I was still conscious, because I could see clearly. The pale night sky shone over me and the wind blew my hair gently. "A-Axel…" I curled my fingers, but that's about all I could do. My eyes slowly began to give way. "A-Axel…"

***

"_Sora has not awoken."_

"_I know… I'm sorry…"_

"_What is the meaning of this?! Why is he still there?!"_

"_There's… still some pieces left… he needs…"_

"_Yes?! Yes?! What does he need?!"_

"_He needs Roxas."_

"…_what will Axel say?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_And Riku?"_

"_I don't know where he is…"_

"_Do you know the progression on Kingdom Hearts?"_

"_Kingdom Hearts? No, sir… I'm not part of the Organization anymore."_

"_Do you know the location of Roxas?"_

"…"

"_Namine! Where is Roxas?!"_

"…_I don't know, sir…"_

"…_and her…?"_

"_Her?"_

"…_the new member."_

"…_I don't know. She was alone the last time I saw her…"_

"_She is with Axel, is she not?"_

"_Axel tried to kill me, sir! It was her mission! She didn't want to do it! She's not a bad person! Not all nobodies are nuisances! I really like her! I don't know if I could--"_

_SLAP_

"_Don't mouth off again, do you understand?"_

"_Y-yes, sir."_

"_Are you almost done, Namine?"_

"_Yes, sir…"_

"_I see. Continue working, Namine."_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**(A/N) Well, that's all for today! EPIC TALES! XD I'm sorry that Namine got slapped! She's just so innocent and it seems perfect… xD I love you Nam-Nams! I bet it's impossible to stop reading now. XD I'm home sick so I just decided to write this. Anyway, wait for the next epic-installment.**


	8. Bodies Wasted On The Shore

**~*Chapter 8 - Bodies Wasted on The Shore*~ **

***

_The beach is a beautiful place… although; I've never really been to see it. Axel told me it's amazing. I asked him when he had seen it and he said on a mission. I asked him what the best beach was, and he said the one in Destiny Islands. I shuddered as soon as I heard those words; I'm still not sure why. But, Axel's been acting peculiar lately. He's also been conversing with Saix a lot. Whenever I see the Superior he glances at me strangely, as do all the other members. Is there something wrong with me? I feel strange… almost like a new person… I don't remember changing. I still remember when I hurt that boy… I still can't look at my reflection or my hands. _

_There's a festival for something called "Summer Vacation" in Twilight Town. Axel has invited me to join him because he wants to get Roxas to ask Namine on a "fruit". Yes, a fruit. Axel used the word "date", but a date is a fruit, right? Which I honestly don't think it makes any sense. Axel said we were also going on a "fruit", which make my chest vibrate. I know that sounds strange; but that just what happens… I can't necessarily explain it. Either way; after this I'm going to have missions piled onto me, so I'd better enjoy my vacation while it lasts._

_***_

"She doesn't have anything nice to wear, how is she going to pull it off?!" Larxene yelled at Zexion, whom covered his ear.

"Is screaming the only way you talk…?" He muttered, lowering his hands.

She growled. "Axel didn't ask me! And if you ask ME; something fishy's going on between those two! Something weird! They're always smiling at each other, and laughing like idiots! It gets annoying!" She shrieked, slamming her fist on the arm of the chair.

"I think you're just jealous, Sparky," Xigbar exclaimed, cleaning off his snipers.

She screamed. "I am not! Why does everyone keep saying that?!" She yelled, stomping around the room.

"She doesn't have to be jealous! My Larxene is a beautiful and wonderful person! She doesn't even compare to _that girl_!" Marluxia said, tapping his finger on the chair impatiently.

Larxene finally smiled. "Thanks, Marly. You're right," She replied.

I walked out into the Grey Area and sat down on one of the couches. "Good morning, everyone," I said, smiling like an idiot.

"G-G-Good morning, beautiful…" Demyx stuttered, his eyes widening. Zexion elbowed him without looking up. "I-I mean-- Good morning, Xana!"

_Beautiful? There was nothing different about me… except the fact that my hair wasn't down today. My hair was tied back in a bun with chopsticks sticking out. _

_I giggled. "Well… everything in the atmosphere seems a little… 'uptight' if that's the right word," I said, looking around._

_Larxene turned and glared at me. "That's it!" She yelled, standing up and marching towards my seat. "I'm done with you and your peppy attitude! It's time for you to pay for what you did to my chances with Axel!"_

_I glared back and stood right up in her face. "I didn't ruin anyone's chances, Larxene. You did."_

_She shrieked and threw me backwards over the chair with a jolt of lightening. "You think you're so much better than all of us! Why?! You have no reason!"_

_Saix glared at her. "Larxene…" He warned._

_She looked at him. "She doesn't!" Then back at me. "Just because she has THAT POWER!"_

_He glared harder and raised his voice slightly. "Larxene… stop where you are…"_

"_She's no different from the rest of us! It's not like she has a beating--" She reached her hand forward and touched my chest, then stopped and stared at me._

_Then she fell to the ground as if something had shot right through her. Everything went silent as Xemnas walked toward the group, and more importantly; Larxene. "Let's all mind our own business, hm?" He said, looking at me._

_I gulped as the rest of the group cleared away as if nothing had happened. Xemnas approached me and put his arm on my shoulders. "Come with me, dear," He said, affectionately. I nodded and followed his lead out the door._

_***_

"_Wh-what…? What does she have to do with me?"_

"_It was not particularly HER that gave us the message… it was someone else. A man named DiZ. Are you familiar with this name?"_

"_N-No… not at all."_

_But I was… I WAS familiar with that name. I don't know where it was from, but I knew it. _

"_How long uh… how long will this take?" I questioned, holding my hands together._

"_Why? Do you have plans for tomorrow?" He asked, leaning forwards in his chair._

"_Why… yes, I do. The festival. I promised--"_

"_Axel?"_

"_Y-yes, sir…"_

"_What is going on between you two?" He asked, intrigued._

"_N-Nothing," I lied, "Nothing at all. Why would you think something is going on, sir?"_

_He shrugged and sat back in his chair. "Just pure curiosity," He answered. Then he brushed something off his shirt. "Anyway, you'd best be going now. Don't keep them waiting."_

_I nodded and stood. "Yes, sir. Thank you, sir." I turned to walk away._

"_Oh and…" He started. _

_I turned back around. "Yes, sir?"_

"_Don't get involved with anything out of your league… that is, of course, if you want to come back in time for the festival."_

_I nodded slowly. "Sir… I'm… I'm not quite sure what you mean…" I muttered._

"_All will be revealed, child. All will be revealed…"_

_I slowly backed up and then ran out, as fast I could without turning back. _


End file.
